


A Day in the Life of Hakuba Saguru (Or How I Stopped Worrying and Gave Up on KID)

by Fyliwion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Always Knock First, Confused Hakuba Saguru, F/M, Hakuba Saguru Appreciation, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Sexy Times, Strong PG-13 Rating, Uniform Kink, cops and robbers, kaito is an asshole, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Hakuba Saguru was having a fantastic day.Correction: Hakuba is never ever talking about the day ever again.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Day in the Life of Hakuba Saguru (Or How I Stopped Worrying and Gave Up on KID)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fun drabble from LJ days that's mostly Hakuba centric. There was fantastic fanart for it by Cherelle Holmes who still has a lovely tumblr that you should def check out. 
> 
> It can also be seen as a continuation piece of the fic Facades from my 30 Kisses Collection.

All in all, Hakuba Saguru was having quite an excellent day.

He’d been in Ekoda for almost a week at that point, and even the KID heist a couple nights before had gone relatively well, all things considered. For that matter he’d even been able to discern most of the KID note he’d received the previous hour, which was why he decided to travel up to the station in the first place.

That morning he’d been pleased to find the rain, which had been a near constant since he’d arrived back in Japan, had finally let up, and the temperature seemed to be the mildest all year. He’d even been able to let Watson out for a nice flight to stretch her wings. Better still, his afternoon tea hadn’t even been interrupted by a murder, or suicide, or bomb threat, something that had become a daily occurrence during his trips to Japan.

Really, Hakuba had been having a lovely day, and was fully prepared for a nice discussion on KID’s most recent note. Once the matter of time and place was settled, as well as some early heist-prep, he would be able to spend the rest of the evening starting a new mystery novel that had just come in from his favorite author.

A perfectly pleasant afternoon.

He arrived at the station,and headed up to Nakamori’s office in quite a good mood. Hakuba firmly believed he was ready for anything the inspector might throw at him, which included the knowledge he was probably about to get yelled at in some form or fashion. No, even Nakamori's yelling could not ruin the day.

Thus, Hakuba gave his usual knock, and even after not hearing the usual gruff yell from inside thought perhaps the man had dozed off. It was without any thought to the contrary that he opened the door without really a second thought. 

After all, the worse that could happen would be yelling from an irate Detective, and that was already a given. 

Hakuba was prepared for many things in life.

What awaited him inside the office?

....

_Never._

Nakamori in a compromising position? 

Yes.

Walking in to see Aoko-chan kissing Kuroba?

Yes

Aoko-chan and Kuroba in a slightly more risqué position?

Yes.

Frankly, he might have even expected that scenario given the unpredictability of the parties involved.

So, when confronted with a disarrayed and nearly entirely undressed Aoko-chan laying flat on Nakamori’s desk, and an even more undressed Kaitou KID astride her...

It was only the tipping point of sending the detective off the deep end.

However.

When said Aoko-chan had KID’s monocle between her teeth, and pulling said thief down to her by his tie? When that thief had one hand on her shirt buttons and the other God knows where while she bit down on said monocle to muffle her screaming his name?

It was all a bit much.

Especially when the pair didn’t even notice until Hakuba proceed to choke as Aoko-chan pulled a pair of handcuffs from _somewhere._

He gave a silent prayer of thanks that no one said a word as they looked over to stare at him. He wasn’t sure at that point whether his sanity could take it if one of them had said something, especially knowing where their mouths had been a moment before.

_"......."_

All in all, it was much simpler to turn around, walk out of the room, and _firmly_ shut the door.

It still didn’t block out Kuroba yelling _“Shit!”_

Or Aoko's, " _Bakaito! What are we going to-"_

Hakuba was _absolutely not running_ in the opposite direction. 

No. He was calm, collected, and simply keeping a rather _quick_ pace. 

He was half way out of the building before it all caught up with him. When his brain started working again and he realized that he finally, _finally_ had the evidence he needed to prove once and for all that Kuroba Kaito was in fact Kaitou KID. 

With one small problem.

There was no way in hell he would go back into that office, even if it did mean KID in handcuffs.

....Especially if it meant KID in handcuffs.

Hakuba Saguru was having an utterly rubbish day.


End file.
